militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Taiyuan
Republic of China, 2nd Military Region | combatant2 = , North China Area Army Mengjiang | commander1 = Yan Xishan Wei Lihuang Zhu De Fu Zuoyi | commander2 = Isogai Rensuke Itagaki Seishiro Prince Demchugdongrub | strength1 = 6 Army Groups, ~580,000 men | strength2 = 5 divisions, ~140,000 men | casualties1 = about 100,000 | casualties2 = near 30,000 | campaignbox = }} The Japanese offensive called 太原作戦 or the Battle of Taiyuan ( ) was a major battle fought between China and Japan named for Taiyuan (the capital of Shanxi province), which lay in the 2nd Military Region. This battle concluded in loss for the NRA, including part of Suiyuan, most of Shanxi and their most modern arsenal at Taiyuan and effectively ended large-scale regular resistance in the North China area. With these territories occupied, the Japanese obtained the coal supply in nearby Datong, but it also exposed them to attacks by the guerrilla forces of the Nationalist army including the Eighth Route Army, tying down a large number of Japanese troops which could have been diverted to other campaigns. Chronology In September 1937, Hideki Tojo sent the Japanese army stationed in Chahar to invade Shanxi in order to exploit its resources. The city of Datong fell, and the NRA was forced to go on the defensive, and concentrated their troops along the Great Wall in battles at places like Pingxingguan and to the east at in Niangziguan. Yan Xishan also sent troops to reinforce Shijiazhuang, but that caused a lack of personnel to defend the North China area, allowing the Japanese army to break through in the north forcing the Chinese to fall back to a new line at Xinkou. Fighting continued in October in the Battle of Xinkou until the Japanese outflanked Niangziguan in late October, compromising the Chinese defense resulting in the fall of Taiyuan. *Order of Battle Battle of Taiyuan Sources * Hsu Long-hsuen and Chang Ming-kai, History of The Sino-Japanese War (1937-1945) 2nd Ed., 1971. Translated by Wen Ha-hsiung, Chung Wu Publishing; 33, 140th Lane, Tung-hwa Street, Taipei, Taiwan Republic of China. Pg. 195-200, Map 6 * 中国抗日战争正面战场作战记 China's Anti-Japanese War Combat Operations ** Author : Guo Rugui, editor-in-chief Huang Yuzhang ** Press : Jiangsu People's Publishing House ** Date published : 2005-7-1 ** ISBN 7-214-03034-9 ** Online in Chinese http://www.wehoo.net/book/wlwh/a30012/A0170.htm# *** 第四部分：华北作战天镇 阳高战斗与大同失陷 1-3 Tianzhen Yanggaozhan fight and Datong falls to the enemy *** 第四部分：华北作战 第二战区的决战计划 Second war zone decisive battle plan *** 第四部分：华北作战 平型关大捷 Pingxingguan victory *** 第四部分：华北作战 东跑池 鹞子涧战斗 Dongpaochi Yaozijian Battle *** 第四部分：华北作战 日军突入繁峙内长城防线弃守 Japanese Army penetrates numerous points in the Great Wall defense line its defence abandoned *** 第四部分：华北作战 平型关作战简析 Pingxingguan battles simple analysis. *** 第四部分：华北作战 会战前的一般形势太原会战 The front general situation in the Taiyuan decisive battle. *** 第四部分：华北作战 忻口作战 Xinkow Battle *** 第四部分：华北作战 正太路沿线作战 The best path to take in battles *** 第四部分：华北作战 太原陷落 Taiyuan falls *** 第四部分：华北作战 日军进攻绥远及归绥 包头失陷 The Japanese forces attack Suiyuan to subdue it, Baotou falls to the enemy Category:Conflicts in 1937 Category:1937 in China Category:1937 in Japan Taiyuan 1937 Taiyuan 1937 Taiyuan, Battle of Category:Mengjiang